


Une couleur de différence

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [21]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Separations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dorian, en jaune. Brice, en rouge. Plus d'orange.
Relationships: Dorian/Brice
Series: RandomShot [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 2





	Une couleur de différence

Une couleur de différence

Dorian se retient de s'avancer vers Brice pour le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, à partir de moment ils ne sont plus coéquipiers, ni amis, ni peu importe ce qu'ils ont pu être. Maintenant ils sont rivaux, ennemis, deux acharnés l'un contre l'autre, mais quand dans un sens. Après avoir vécu le premier sens, que ce soit sous les feuilles de la cabane pendant la nuit, ou en secret en cherchant des fruits, Dorian ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir lui dire au revoir sans avoir mal. C'est impossible que tout aille bien dans les premiers jours pour lui. Il a vécu ces douze premiers jours de la meilleure des façons malgré les difficultés grâce à Brice, et il ne veut pas l'oublier. Brice était son moteur, et maintenant la machine va s'enrayer à cause de la rouille qui va s'imposer, que ce soit à cause du sel de la mer, la pluie ou ses larmes. Un dernier regard, sans touche, sans sourire ou sans blague, et tout est déjà fini. Le coeur est brisé, leurs couleurs opposées. Dorian sourit légèrement à Loïc, ça fait diablement mal mais il ne dira rien.

__________________

Dorian observe Brice, avant l'épreuve, très peu pendant, et beaucoup après. Brice s'accable encore après les échecs, Dorian est heureux de savoir que ce n'est pas différent par rapport au orange de leurs anciens foulards. Les rouges vont au conseil, il garde les doigts croisés pour que tout aille pour le mieux pour le seul homme avec qu'il a couché. S'il ne le revoit pas, l'aventure ne lui servira qu'à l'attendre de l'autre côté de l'île.

Fin


End file.
